


Pride

by sherlockholmeslives



Series: Welcome to London (One-Shots) [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockholmeslives/pseuds/sherlockholmeslives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the 'Pride' prompt. </p><p>Sherlock's POV of TRF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

~~Just try to keep a low profile. Find yourself a little case this week. Stay out of the news.~~

_Oh, it’s so not-boring now._

~~He’s back.~~

_I can defeat him. He will go to prison and I will have won._

~~Remember what they told you. Don’t try to be clever—~~

_They will find him guilty._

~~How hard do you find it? Having to say, “I don’t know”?~~

_I can still best you. I will **not** lose to you._

~~Because I owe you a fall, Sherlock. I. O. U.~~

_I will persevere. You can NOT defeat me._

~~Hullo. Are you ready for a story? This is the story of Sir Boast-a-lot.~~

~~  
~~

~~Sherlock Holmes, I’m arresting you on suspicion of abduction and kidnapping.~~

_You’re all playing into his hands, can’t you see that? God, if I were as stupid as you…_

_  
_

~~“Genius detective proved to be a fraud.” I read it in the paper so it must be true. I love newspapers. Fairy tales… and pretty grim ones too.~~

_I can still beat you._

~~Not just John. Everyone.~~

_There is still a way out._

~~Okay, shut up, Sherlock. Shut up. The first time we met—the first time we met—you knew all about my sister, right?~~

_I don’t think I can win this part. Not yet. ~~  
~~_

~~_  
_~~

~~One more miracle, Sherlock, for me. Don’t be… dead. Would you do that, just for me? Just stop, just stop this…~~

~~  
~~

_I am so, so sorry, John._


End file.
